ABSTRACT The long-term goal of the Kansas Institute for Precision Medicine (KIPM) is to develop a multi-disciplinary research environment focused on the theme of precision medicine that will advance healthcare through innovative scientific discoveries. This will be accomplished through this Phase I COBRE program, which will develop an innovative training paradigm of physician/scientists that is fortified by an experienced set of directors and mentors with experiences in biomedical research, state-of-the-art research cores, and an organizational structure all built around the precision medicine theme. This KIPM COBRE will be led by Andrew K. Godwin, PhD (Director), Steven A. Soper, PhD (Associate Director), and Alan S.L. Yu, MB, B. Chir (Director of Mentoring and Career Development) and will train promising young scientists under the auspices of precision medicine. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the overall management of the administrative, fiscal, and scientific aspects of KIPM. This Core will play an important leadership role in the COBRE program by setting the overall scientific direction of KIPM's activities, coordinating and integrating all of the KIPM's functions, establishing and delineating areas of research emphasis, and promoting internal and external collaborative interactions. Dr. Godwin will have primary administrative oversight of the COBRE through the Administrative Core, but all KIMP activities will be managed and evaluated jointly by the three principal investigators. The specific aims of the Administrative Core will be to: 1) provide administrative leadership and coordinate the research effort by providing the appropriate financial accounting, clerical and other program management support; 2) design and implement a mentoring and career development plan for junior faculty members; 3) convene an internal and an external advisory committee to evaluate the KIPM COBRE; 4) administer and evaluate a research pilot project program; and 5) develop training and infrastructure for patient and community engagement and implementation of precision medicine in primary care practices. These activities will be assisted by Ms. Susan Ard, who will meet regularly with each of the COBRE faculty to review their available funding and track expenditures. Additionally, she will help administer the fiscal accounting for all of the proposed pilot projects, coordinate meetings, travel and activities for the external faculty mentors, the internal and external advisory board members, patient advocates, and members of the Patient and Community Engagement (PACE) Council. Overall, the proposed KIPM COBRE Administrative Core will promote and strengthen interactions between the COBRE and the parent institution by interfacing its activities with other programs, centers, and institutes at KUMC, and by integrating the biomedical research cores with existing institutional shared resource centers.